In the case of optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as for example LED chips, as a rule metallic connection layers are applied to the semiconductor layers for the purpose of electrical contacting. However, since metals have a high absorbance coefficient, some of the emitted radiation is absorbed in the metallic connection layer.